Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 24
The Beautiful Eagle (美しき鷲(アクイラ Utsukushiki Washi(Akuira)) is the 24th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It aired on September 12, 2010. Plot Hyoma, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira and Tetsuya join the competitions to become eligible for Battle Bladers. Benkei, Kenta, Hikaru and Kyoya are also triumphant in each of their own battles winning points to get them closer to Battle Bladers. Finally Gingka wins his first tournament as well. Madoka follows everyone's progress from B-Pit, cheering for everyone. Ginkga is travelling in the woods to his next tournament. An eagle flies overhead as he ponders aloud his progress and his true goal of entering Battle Bladers to stop Ryuga and the Dark Nebula Organization. However, his reverie is interrupted by a group of point-hunting Bladers who remind Gingka of Kyoya and Benkei. They tell Gingka that they are after his points for Battle Bladers. Gingka accepts their challenge with complete confidence that he'll defeat them with ease. As the group tries to launch a special move, everyone is distracted by the Eagle flying overhead and then a mysterious Blader joins the Eagle mid-air and launches his Beyblade at the point hunting Bladers' Bey. He easily defeats them and informs them that they are disqualified as Bladers. When they start to resist, he sends his eagle to chase them away. The mysterious Blader asks Gingka if he's okay. Gingka is fine and mentions that he had the situation under control but the mysterious Blader shows him his Beypoint counter which increases points and tells Gingka he got what he was after. He also reveals his intentions to enter Battle Bladers and that he knows Gingka and his true goal. He then introduces himself as Tsubasa and his Beyblade Earth Eagle. It turns out that they will be travelling to the same competition and decide to travel together. He tells that his Eagle is in one of constellation. They stop at a stream. Gingka admires Tsubasa's pet Eagles fishing ability and tries to catch one himself but is unable to do it. Tsubasa demonstrates that Gingka needs to use all his five senses and not just on sight. He also tells him that it is true during a Beyblade battle. Gingka happily agrees. Night falls and Gingka talks about Madoka and shows Tsubasa a picture of all his friends. Then, he tries to confront Tsubasa about what he said earlier about knowing Gingka's true goal. Tsubasa changes the subject and tells Gingka they need their rest for tomorrow and falls asleep. They arrive at the competition and each battle victoriously so that they face each other in the final round. They agree not to hold back. Eagle appears to have the advantage over Pegasus, when Tsubasa tells Gingka that trouble is an opportunity to prove oneself; Pegasus recovers and then goes on the offensive. Gingka panicks and is unsure what to do. Tsubasa then tells him that their journey was fun. Puzzled, Gingka thinks about what Tsubasa says and remember the advice at the stream not to rely on sight alone but to use all his senses. Gingka quietly assesses the situation and evades Eagle's attacks and then tries to attack Eagle. However, Eagle knocks Pegasus up into the sky. Gingka is stunned and Tsubasa asks Gingka how he would handle this trouble. Gingka again recalls what Tsubasa said earlier about how trouble was really an opportunity and uses it launch his special move. In this way, Pegasus defeats Eagle. Tsubasa congratulates Gingka. Gingka is about to give Tsubasa credit for his win when it dawns on him that Tsubasa had been giving him advice throughout the battle and testing his strength but not revealing his true power. Afterwards, Gingka tries to confront Tsubasa about giving him advice but Tsubasa denies giving Gingka anything. Gingka wonders who Tsubasa truly is, though Tsubasa merely states that he's just a Blader and hopes to see him again. Gingka is not sure what to make of Tsubasa as they part ways. Main Events *Tsubasa Otori makes his debut. *Gingka battles Tsubasa and defeats him. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Hyoma *Osamu *Takashi *Akira *Tetsuya Watarigani *Benkei Hanawa *Kenta Yumiya *Hikaru Hasama *Kyoya Tategami *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori (debut) *Blader DJ Beyblades *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Kenta's) *Storm Aquario 100HF/S (Hikaru's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Storm Pegasus 105RF (Gingka's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's; Debut; Featured) *Generic Beys (Unknown Bladers) Featured Beybattles *Benkei Hanawa (Dark Bull H145SD) vs. Unknown Blader (Generic Beys) = Benkei and Bull *Kenta Yumiya (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Unknown Blader (Generic Bey) = Kenta and Sagittario *Hikaru Hasama (Storm Aquario 100HF/S) vs. Unknown Blader (Generic Bey) = Hikaru and Aquario *Kyoya Tategami (Rock Leone 145WB) vs. Unknown Blader (Generic Bey) = Kyoya and Leone *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Unknown Blader (Generic Bey) = Gingka and Pegasus *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. 10 Unknown Bladers (Generic Beys) = No Outcome (Interrupted by Tsubasa) *Tsubasa Otori (Earth Eagle 145WD) vs. 10 Unknown Bladers (Generic Beys) = Tsubasa and Eagle *Gingka Hagane (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. Tsubasa Otori (Earth Eagle 145WD) = Gingka and Pegasus Special Moves Used *Red Horn Uppercut (Dark Bull H145SD's) *Sagittario Flame Claw (Flame Sagittario C145S's) *Aquario Infinite Assault (Storm Aquario 100HF/S') *King Lion Tearing Blast (Rock Leone 145WB's) *Starblast Attack (Storm Pegasus 105RF's) *Metal Wing Smash (Earth Eagle 145WD's) Quotes "You have to be very observant. If you are, things become clearer....Don't rely only on your eyes. There's sound, the feeling of wind, scent -- use all of your senses. It's the same with Beyblade battles." Tsubasa to Gingka while fishing in the stream. "...Trouble for Eagle? No, no, no. It's a chance.... Being in trouble is a chance to prove oneself..." Tsubasa to Gingka during the Beyblade battle. Gallery Mf24 021.png mf24_022.png mf24_001.png|Point Hunters confronting Gingka after his first tournament. mf24_008.png|Don't you guys have that backwards? Mf24 002.png mf24_003.png|Enter Tsubassa mf24_004.png|I got what I was after. Mf24 009.png mf24_010.png mf24_011.png Mf24 012.png mf24_013.png mf24_014.png mf24_015.png mf24_020.png Mf24 024.png mf24_023.png mf24_027.png mf24_017.png mf24_025.png mf24_028.png mf24_030.png 4781.jpg 204.jpg 4560.jpg 110.jpg 12478.jpg vs771.jpg vs104.jpg 3010.jpg 470.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion